


A turn in the road of life

by elveataur-writes (madswritings)



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Multi, platonic fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 11:32:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11850690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madswritings/pseuds/elveataur-writes
Summary: You find out that your father is Tony and this leads to you meeting Steve - your flame to be.





	A turn in the road of life

**Author's Note:**

> This is a pseud for all my old works that were written on different blogs as I moved around Tumblr.  
> All works are not re-read or edited (and therefore are probably crap). I don't even have ALL my works anymore so this pseud is a storage account for the fics I still have.  
> My main writing account on Tumblr is now madswritings.tumblr.com

You received a call that someone wants to meet you. Since the whole thing sounded shady as hell you decided to meet in a crowded café. Now you are sitting with cold latté and trying not to appear nervous since you really don’t know what is this all about. You wanted to get a seat that faces the entrance, but there was no such table available so you are just sitting in the booth.  
“Hi.” You hear on your side and you turn your head to see a man. Not very tall, he’s dressed casually, but you frown because his face is somehow familiar.  
“Hi?” You raise an eyebrow trying to figure out if he’s the one you came to meet today.  
“Can I sit?” He glances at the seat across the table from you and after a moment of thought you nod.  
“Go on.”   
You watch man sliding behind a table and giving a short look to his surroundings. Then his attention returns to you. You don’t feel like you want your drink anymore so you slip it to your side. Clearing your throat you exhale.  
“So, you called me?” You try to look confident so you put your hands under the table.  
“Well, not me exactly, but yeah. I…” Not it’s his turn to clear his throat. He looks way more nervous than you are and it boosts your confidence. “I was doing some research and well, found some interesting facts about you and your mother.”  
You frown. Your mother was an amazing mother who raised you alone. You don’t want some stranger talking about her with you. Yet your curiosity takes over.  
“So what about me?” You ask and man scratches the back of his head, obviously trying to figure out how to express himself. Suddenly it hits you – you know him! “Are you Tony Stark?” You squint trying to make sure.  
“Oh? Yeah, kind of.” He uncomfortably chuckles and you lean back from surprise.  
“So what, I’m your new sex target?” You ask straightforwardly and Tony chokes on his spit.  
“What? No!”  
“I know about your affairs and your habits, Mister Stark, tell me the truth.” You look at him coldly and that makes Tony sweat.  
“I would never… With you never! I…” He starts heavily breathing and you almost panic, but he manages to calm himself down. “N-no. I’m not here to seduce you.” He looks completely horrified by that idea. Finally he gets a hold of himself and looks you straight in the eyes. “I knew your mother. Intimately, yes.” He runs ahead of your question and now you feel surprised. Your mother wasn’t some femme fatale. She was honest and sweet and loving. Not the type Tony usually likes. Well, at least not the type media says Tony usually likes.  
“And?” You practically whisper. Mad ideas are running in your head, one crazier than another.  
“Apparently I am your father.” Tony says after a pause. Your expression gets stone cold.  
“Bullshit.” You respond and Tony literally leans back from surprise. Something gives out that he is seeing you as his daughter already and this language was unexpected.  
“But it’s true! I made a DNA test!” He leans towards you, determined to convince you.  
“How the hell you made a DNA test without my blood?” You raise your voice and Tony’s eyes turns from you.  
“Well, you know… It happens and…”  
“Don’t tell me you’ve got my blood without me knowing.” You cannot be less impressed by Tony’s actions right now and your expression shows it because Tony gets silent. He simply nods.  
“I’m sorry, I had to be sure before meeting you personally.”   
You sigh and massage your temples while looking at him. When you think about it – you do have some similarities to him. You passion for technology, panic attacks (which you managed to overcome while being a teenager), your disobedience to the rules of you’re not the one to make them.  
“This is crazy. How I am supposed to deal with these news?” You look at Tony but he only shrugs and offers you a stupid smile.  
Gosh…  
________________________________________  
Time passed. About three months. You started occasionally seeing Tony to know each other better. It was still something strange to have a ‘super-dad’. He hates this title, but you can’t stop from calling him that. You know that sooner or later Tony will have to get used to it. After all, he was the first to try and make this work.  
Today he finally thinks you are ready to meet his ‘co-workers’. You feel excited because to meet people who saved the entire planet is something you never even dreamed of.  
While you are in an elevator with Tony he looks calm while you feel your palms getting sweaty.  
“Calm down, they are not going to eat you. Except Bruce if he gets angry.” Tony smirks and you flash him your scariest death glare, blowing away his smile. “I’m serious. Calm down. They will love you more than they love me.” He finally gives you a comforting smile and you swallow hardly. When you feel elevator stop you almost want to press all the buttons and stop the door from opening.  
But they, obviously, do open.  
It’s a lounge room. Tony puts hand on your lower back and gently pushes you to walk. You can’t feel your legs so you only walk when Tony is pushing you and that probably looks stupid. You are not of the nervous type, but this is huge even for you. It would be to everyone. No casual mortal can meet superheroes and feel casual.  
Finally you and Tony stop.  
“Everyone, this is my daughter Y/N.” He announces and once again you want to run and hide, but for some miraculous reason you remain standing.  
“Hey.” You squeeze out a smile and even manage a silly hand wave.  
Avengers gather around you, except for a woman on the couch.  
“This is Bruce.” Tony nods to a man looking more like a doctor than a superhero, but you heard about Hulk so you are not getting any wrong ideas.  
“Hey.” You mutter again and Bruce gently takes your hand, then shakes it.  
“Nice to meet you.” He nods and retreats when Tony pulls you closer to him in a protective manner.  
“This is Clint and Natasha.” He points to the redhead and she smiles to you. Then Tony points to the man who just came out of shower with towel around his hips and one around his head.  
“We are having guests?” He asks and that invokes laughter in the group.  
“Don’t mind him, he’s an idiot.” Natasha says and you chuckle.  
“This is famous Captain America, Steve Rogers.” Tony almost rolls his eyes and Steve glares at him.  
“Others you introduced normally.” He points out and you try to hide your smile, but it’s hardly happening.  
“Nice to meet you.” You nod to him and Steve gently smiles to you, his eyes fixated on yours.  
“And that over there is Thor.” Tony points a little bit further to the room, but you don’t look. You are still looking at Steve and can’t even make out a simple thought in your head.  
Suddenly he steps towards you and leans to your ear.  
“Don’t tell your father, but I would like to ask you for a coffee.” He whispers and your eyes go wide, you start blushing. Steve leans back and smirks to Tony before walking away.  
“What did he say?” Tony hisses to you, but you can’t even breathe right now.  
________________________________________  
You started dating Steve. You don’t know what he actually saw in you, but apparently you mach perfectly. It was your ‘super-dad’ who seemed to get offended by your relationship. Yet you are not going to let him make rules for you.  
You enter the tower and Steve is already there, waiting for you.  
“Came to see Tony?” He asks and you nod, then hook your hand around his elbow. He starts leading you to the elevator.  
“And you are waiting for me?” You ask almost teasingly and Steve laughs. He’s cornered.  
“Tony said you will be here soon so I thought that I can meet you.” He lets you step inside the elevator first when the door opens before walking in after you. Then he presses the button to your father’s personal floor.  
“What a good boyfriend you are.” You smile and Steve pulls you into his arms, then leans to your lips.  
“But I can be very very bad.” He whispers and you chuckle wrapping your arms around his neck.  
“I would like to experience it again.” You lick his upper lip and Steve silently laughs not believing that you just said that, then kisses you, squeezing in his embrace firmly. You respond to his kiss immediately, forgetting that you are in a elevator.  
When unexpectedly you hear ‘ding’ of door opening you remember that Tony too, probably, will be waiting for you.  
“What a hell.” He asks and Steve peels himself off of you.  
“Oh dear lord.” You mutter, turn your back to Tony, kiss Steve again and wink to him before stepping out of the elevator backwards after pressing the button ‘up’. When the door closes you turn to Tony. He looks horrified. “What?” You ask.  
“You can’t do this in there!” He gestures to the elevator door and you roll your eyes then walk past him.  
“I’m a grown woman, super-dad. I can have a boyfriend, a girlfriend or even both if I want to.” You glance to him over your shoulder and Tony looks at you shocked, with his mouth open. When you raise your eyebrows in question Tony frowns, looking really uncomfortable.  
“Fine, just… Just don’t do this where I can see you.” He turns walking away and you chuckle.  
“It’s a deal.” You wink to him and Tony looks displeased just until you turn your back on him to take off your jacket. Then, he secretly but warmly smiles to himself.


End file.
